


My Share of the Cold

by Daniverse



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Bed, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniverse/pseuds/Daniverse
Summary: Sylvain shares a bed with Ashe for the night. He's absolutely intolerable.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 237





	My Share of the Cold

Ashe had been sleeping peacefully, dreaming of knights and kings from times of old. He _had_ been sleeping, until a quiet and insistent knocking could be heard from outside. He rolled to face the door and pulled his blanket protectively around his body.

"Who is it?"

"It's me." That answered nothing, but Ashe knew Sylvain's voice even from behind his door. He grumbled and hoisted himself out of bed, bringing his blanket with him. Ashe shuffled to the door and opened it to reveal a messily dressed Sylvain. He was covered in love bites and looked like he had seen a ghost, but Ashe was not given enough time to analyze further as he zipped inside and shut the door, a wheezy laugh escaping his lips.

"That was close."

Ashe leaned against the door and gave him the most calculating look he could muster at two in the morning. "Do I even want to know?" Sylvain rubbed at his bruised neck, his eyes unable to meet Ashe's own.

"Well, so I was talking to this merchant girl the other day, and I ran into her again at the shop stalls, and she looked like a real keeper, y'know? So I brought her back to my room, and --"

Ashe held up a hand and groaned. "Okay, whatever. How long are you hiding in here."

Sylvain's slow, easy grin spread on his face as he looked down at the other man. "I should be good for tonight. Thanks, Ashe."

Ashe grumbled and fell back into bed, tucking his feet under the blankets. "Don't mention it. Please." He felt the weight of the bed shift as Sylvain sat next to him.

"Room for one more?"

"Absolutely not." Ashe quipped back, pulling the covers over his head. "You are huge and take up too much space. And I want to be well rested for tomorrow." Sylvain, choosing to not hear anything that Ashe said, laid down next to him and cuddled his blanketed form. How dare this man be so warm and fit against him so perfectly. That should be a crime.

"Pretty please? I want to get some good sleep in before we leave to march on the Empire. And it's so much easier to sleep next to someone." He punctuated this by snuggling in closer, picking at the blanket in hopes of earning himself a corner.

"Fine!" Ashe relented as he opened up his cocoon and Sylvain entered the warmth, throwing an arm around Ashe's waist and slipping a leg between his. Ashe, too tired to complain anymore, nestled into his pillow and tried to ignore the radiating warmth and the feeling of foreign skin on his own. "You owe me," was the last thing Ashe said before falling asleep and Sylvain hummed and nodded against the back of his neck. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

It was a terrible idea to let Sylvain sleep with him.

Sylvain was not a terribly considerate bedmate. He held Ashe through the entire night like a teddy bear, even when they were both sticky with sweat from their combined body heat. He snored, which would have been tolerable if Ashe had not been held prisoner so tightly the entire night, every noise escaping from Sylvain's mouth reverberating against his skull. And, as if it couldn't get worse, he drooled. Ashe was more than ready to get out of bed and be done with this nightmare of a man.

Sunlight poured into the room as Ashe awoke from his terrible night, surprised he had managed to fall asleep in the first place. He groaned and pushed at Sylvain to get up, the arms wrapped around him tightening in response. Sylvain nestled his face in Ashe's mussed hair and mumbled something incoherent. "Sylvain, please-" Ashe started, Sylvain wrapping both of his legs around him defensively. "I am not your stuffed animal!"

Sylvain smiled into Ashe's hair. "Could'a fooled me."

Ashe groaned and wriggled around to face Sylvain, bracing both of his hands on the other man's chest. "You have been pretty awful for someone who's only here because I'm protecting you from some scorned woman." Sylvain's cheeky demeanor fell, his arms and legs loosening.

"Really?"

Ashe gestured angrily to his soaked pillow. "Oh." Ashe then gestured to his very sweaty body. "Oh." Ashe pushed Sylvain onto his back, taking a firm seat on his stomach.

"And! You snored!"

Sylvain's lips pursed in thought. "I don't snore."

"Could'a fooled me!" Ashe mocked, folding his arms. Sylvain looked genuinely upset, bringing both hands to Ashe's waist and rubbing his hips.

"I'm sorry, Ashe. I didn't mean to."

Ashe sighed, leaning forward and resting his forearms on Sylvain's chest. Their faces were a few inches apart, Ashe's own clearly showing the signs of his sleepless night. "You wanna make it up to me?" Sylvain blinked and cocked his head to one side. Ashe leaned in closer and nuzzled against his cheek, his lips close to Sylvain's ear.

"Fuck me so I can get a _real_ good night's sleep." He rolled his hips back, knocking against Sylvain and causing him to let out a small groan. "And go back up to your room and get me a new pillow. This one's gross."

Sylvain, known philanderer of the Blue Lions, had the audacity to blush at Ashe's request. "... Really?" The request was not entirely out of the blue, they had fumbled through handjobs a few times before. To think this was all it took to make Sylvain flustered made Ashe feel powerful, in a way. He hummed an affirmative and cupped Sylvain's cheek with one hand, thumb absentmindedly stroking along his jawline. Sylvain propped himself up on the headboard and gave a smirk, his confident demeanor returning in a heartbeat. Sylvain's hands slid a little lower and palmed Ashe’s ass, shifting his position on his lap.

“That can be arranged.” Sylvain murmured as he leaned in and pressed kisses along Ashe’s neck and shoulder, sucking sweetly at the skin. Ashe bit back a gasp as his hand flew to the back of Sylvain’s head and gripped at it like a lifeline. Sylvain's fingers teased at the back of Ashe’s smallclothes and kneaded into his skin. Ashe pushed him back and sat up, slipping his smalls off and revealing his cock, hard and curved against his stomach. He leaned over and fiddled in his nightstand, pulling out a small vial and tossing it on Sylvain’s chest. Ashe wasn't here to play games, he intended to get back to sleep as soon as possible.

“Okay, fingers first. I’ll let you know when we can do more.”

Sylvain had no canned response, only a reverent nod as he poured the oil into his palm and slicked up his fingers. His dry hand went to Ashe's hip, the other running along his entrance. Ashe pushing back against the finger, hoping Sylvain would get the hint. Luckily, he was a smart enough man and he understood, pushing his first finger through the ring of muscle. Ashe bit into his lower lip, sensation rippling through his body. The gentle push and pull of one finger was satisfying enough, Ashe's head falling against Sylvain's broad shoulder as his breathing steadied.

Ashe couldn't stop himself as his eyes fell on the array of fresh bruises that littered Sylvain's neck and shoulders. He felt something in his chest, not quite jealousy and not quite pity. He found himself wishing he could have left those marks, and settled for leaving gentle kisses on each one he could reach, nuzzling into the crook of Sylvain's neck. It was easy to get lost in the warmth of his body, especially while Sylvain had a finger buried inside him. Ashe met each movement with relative ease, patting Sylvain's cheek to get his attention.

"M-more."

Sylvain nodded, second finger teasing along his rim. "Anything else? Do you want me to touch you?" Ashe blushed, eyes darting up to meet his.

"Could I, _ah_ , have a kiss?" Ashe was sure his face was completely beet red, Sylvain huffing out a gentle laugh as he pressed their lips together. Ashe had trouble kissing him back as his moans got caught in his mouth, rutting against Sylvain's slick body. The two fingers inside him worked in tandem, spreading and loosening Ashe until he was sure he was going to come from the feeling of being opened up.

Ashe had trouble admitting to himself that he maybe, _perhaps_ had a little bit of a size preference. It wasn't nice to think things like that, to want something that wasn't earned, only received purely by luck. And was it really his fault that he was surrounded by beautiful, huge, hung men? He didn't think so.

To say the feeling alone of Sylvain's fingers could have made him orgasm was not something he was ready to tell the other man. He'd keep that thought under lock and key, praying it wasn't so obvious when he bucked back against Sylvain's hand as if he was chasing it.

The fingers withdrew from him and Ashe whined into Sylvain's throat, feeling terribly empty. "What do you want?" Sylvain spoke into his hair, his voice soft and careful.

"M-more,” Ashe breathed, his heart racing. “P-please, just more.” Sylvain blinked and tilted his head to one side.

“Uh." Sylvain paused, looking over at Ashe on his shoulder. "Any more and I’ll be puppeteering you.”

Ashe turned bright red, shaking his head in confusion. “W-What?”

“I was about one thumb away from fisting you.” Ashe’s jaw dropped. Well, so much for hiding that size preference he had. Sylvain laughed and kissed his cheek, rubbing his nose against it. “So, no more fingers, 'kay? Tell me what you want.” Ashe tried to bring himself back to the present and forget about losing himself in the throes of passion, his eyelids fluttering shut as he thought.

“Something rough, I think. I don’t want to have to wake up for anything other than fire or the Empire.” Ashe nodded to himself, giving Sylvain a little smile. “So if you have any ideas, I’m all ears.”

Sylvain licked his lips and pressed their noses together, leaning Ashe forward. “Do you trust me?”

“ _Goddess_ no!” Ashe laughed, pushing slightly at his chest. Sylvain rested him against the bed and got up, finally freeing himself from his smalls. Ashe’s eyes fell onto the other man’s erection and he bit his lip, legs spreading slightly at the sight. Sylvain may have been sort of a tool, but _goddess_ was he hot. He was also nice to be around, funny, warm, and really frustrating, but all of those things were tolerable for moments like this. Ashe was yanked out of his thoughts as Sylvain took both of his ankles and pulled, propping his legs up so that he was positioned at the end of the bed. Sylvain looked down at him, still standing and dwarfing Ashe’s petite frame. He leaned down and kissed Ashe, arms framing his torso as Ashe leaned in and cupped his cheeks. Sylvain’s hands slid lower, ghosting along his sides and evoking a few giggles.

“H-hey, I’m ticklish!”

“Sorry, couldn’t help it.” Sylvain’s hands stopped on Ashe’s hips, one gripping him tight while the other guided him into Ashe’s well stretched hole. Ashe gasped and fisted the sheets, looking up at Sylvain and feeling rather small. Despite Ashe’s request, Sylvain was still careful with him, the hand returning to stroke Ashe’s cheek and push some of the hair from his face.

Ashe thought his brain was going to explode, it felt like Sylvain went on _forever_. When he finally felt Sylvain’s hips bump against the back of his thighs he exhaled sharply and grinded up against him. Sylvain huffed out a small laugh and gave a shallow thrust that made Ashe yelp.

“You just wanted to feel me inside you, huh Ashe?” Ashe moaned as Sylvain pulled back and thrusted again, his head tipping back against the bed. “You like feeling stretched out, don’t you?” Another thrust, the slap of Sylvain against Ashe’s body ringing through the room. “You came to the right place, babe. I’ll fill you up.” Ashe would have made fun of him for such ridiculous dirty talk, but all he could manage was a long whine as Sylvain sped up. He wanted to cover his face, but if he let go of the sheets he’d bounce around from Sylvain’s weight. He was already thumping against the bed from each thrust, he’d hate to get launched off the bed for being careless.

Sylvain brought up one of Ashe’s legs to wrap around his waist, Ashe getting the hint and bringing the other around to lock the man in a vicegrip. Sylvain leaned forward and angled Ashe’s hips up as he slammed into him, hitting him in just the right spot that made Ashe cry out. Sylvain was relentless, Ashe could feel the pleasure from each movement wracking his body. Sylvain nosed Ashe’s head to one side and kissed along the side of his neck, biting down on the skin after a particularly hard thrust. Ashe threw his arms around Sylvain’s neck and buried his face in his chest, his eyes screwed shut.

“Sylvain! P-Please!”

Sylvain slowed, lowering his voice to a husky whisper. “Please what, Ashe?” Ashe tried grind up against Sylvain’s torso, the hand on his hip holding him back from making any meaningful contact. Ashe let out a long whine and dug his nails into Sylvain’s shoulders.

“P-please touch me. Please?” Ashe’s voice was small as he clung to Sylvain, his body shaking from exertion. Sylvain spun them around and leaned back onto the bed, letting Ashe sit on top of him. His hands found their way to Ashe’s painfully hard erection and finally wrapped around it, thumbing at the tip and giving him one long, slow pull. Ashe was seeing spots, almost doubled over Sylvain as he rutted weakly into his palm. His pace remained tortuously slow and Ashe was about ready to scream.

“Say you want it, Ashe.”

“W-Want what?” Ashe asked, trying to form words while Sylvain’s hand almost left him, a single finger dragging along the vein on the underside of his cock.

“Say you want to be filled. And I’ll do it.” Sylvain sounded deadly serious, the sincerity of it nearly punching a hole through Ashe’s chest.

Ashe cleared his throat and rocked against Sylvain’s pelvis, the other man still buried deep inside him. “I …” He began, hoping his face wasn’t as red as it felt. “I like … feeling how big you are. Inside me. It m-makes me happy.” He wasn’t sure that would suffice, but he couldn’t think of a better way to put it. Sylvain’s demeanor dropped in a heartbeat, pulling Ashe down for a kiss and quieting any complaints he may have had with a quick thrust. Ashe moaned into his mouth, slamming back against him at every movement. Sylvain’s hand wrapped around him and pumped him in earnest and Ashe thought he was going to _cry_. What finally did Ashe in wasn't the hand on him, but the feeling of another finger pushing in alongside Sylvain's cock. Ashe screwed his eyes shut as every muscle in his body tensed and he came between them both, his voice hoarse and his body exhausted. Sylvain pulled his finger out and managed to get a few more thrusts before he came as well, falling back on the bed and letting himself slip out of Ashe.

A smile graced Ashe's face as he snuggled into Sylvain's chest, his lids slowly falling shut. "Mm, thanks Sylv ... night night."

* * *

Sylvain fully intended to get up moments after finishing, partially because the sensation of remaining in a freshly fucked bed made him nervous, partially because he hated being so gross and sweaty. Ashe had gone heavy on his chest, and when Sylvain glanced up at him, he found that Ashe had indeed passed out within seconds of finishing. Sylvain gently removed Ashe from him, getting up to grab himself a wash basin and a towel. Carefully tucking himself away in the comfort of the white towel, Sylvain made his way to the dormitory bathrooms and filled the basin up, jogging back to the room and shutting the door behind him. It wouldn’t be the first time a Blue Lion had caught him cleaning up after a raucous night, but it was rather early. He’d hate to run into Ingrid or Felix and get an earful for having some early morning fun.

Sylvain looked up to see Ashe was indeed still passed out, thankfully not dirtying up his sheets too much. Sylvain dunked a hand towel in the water and made his way to Ashe, rolling him onto his stomach and cleaning him up as best as he could. Sylvain was notoriously bad about telling his partners when he was going to finish, and he felt a little bad that he couldn’t even bother to ask if Ashe wanted to have him come inside or not. Though, now that he knew that Ashe was into that sort of thing, he couldn’t help but grin. Sylvain always had an inkling that Ashe wanted more than he said out loud.

Ashe let himself be touched and cleaned with no physical response, minus some shifting and an occasional wrinkle of his nose. Sylvain pulled back and wiped off his hands. He did owe Ashe one more thing. Sylvain gently propped Ashe up and rummaged through his drawers, pulling out his usual clothes. Luckily he wasn’t as stupid as Sylvain was and didn’t walk around in full body armor. Then again, an archer in full armor wasn’t a terribly bright idea to begin with. Sylvain pulled Ashe’s smallclothes back on, his trousers following soon after. The shirt and jacket were a little tougher, but Ashe seemed to have enough cognizance to let Sylvain dress him without much complaint. In just a few minutes time, he looked almost ready for battle. Sylvain decided against the leathers for now, it wouldn’t be necessary for his little plan.

Sylvain dressed himself and returned to Ashe’s sleeping form, still propped up against the wall with his head resting against the thick collar of his jacket. Sylvain took a moment to admire him, his snow white skin colored with silver freckles and a rosy blush. Ashe was a dashing little rogue, Sylvain had to give him that. Sylvain turned his back to the bed and wrapped his arms around Ashe’s thighs, sliding him forward and heaving the other man onto his back. He kept himself on an angle, knowing Ashe would probably slip right off him otherwise if he decided to make any sudden movements. If all went well, he’d be able to drop Ashe off at his dorm without a single hiccup.

Sylvain managed to walk five steps down the hallway before he spotted Dimitri. Sylvain tried to look as presentable as possible to the man who had been babbling to ghosts about a week and a half ago.

“Hey, your highness. Sorry, my hands are a little full.” Sylvain wiggled his head in some approximation of a wave, Dimitri frowning as he tried to make eye contact with Ashe.

“Sylvain?” Dimitri asked, looking like he was trying to do math in his head before continuing. “Is there a reason you are carrying Ashe past his room?”

Sylvain huffed an incredulous breath, looking up at Ashe fondly. “I caught him asleep in the library. I figured he could crash in my room, his is a little bit of a mess.” Dimitri took a few steps closer, investigating Ashe carefully. Ashe’s head lolled on Sylvain’s shoulder.

“Okay. Just let the others know he won’t be coming to any meetings today.” Dimitri offered Ashe’s sleeping form a friendly smile before heading off. Sylvain let out a noisy exhale and shook his head in disbelief.

“Well, that went surprisingly okay. You're lucky I'm a hell of an actor.” Sylvain knew he was talking to an unconscious person, but he deserved praise from someone. He continued his trek, carefully ascending the stairs and nudging his door open with his foot. Luckily, no booby traps had been set by the unfortunate woman he had been trying to escape the night before. He crossed the threshold and set Ashe on his bed, pristine and decidedly unsoiled by rough morning sex. He pulled the covers back and Ashe instinctively cuddled into the bed, pulling the blankets over his shoulders. Sylvain smiled and crossed his arms, pride swelling in his chest. With his debt paid and his energy also sufficiently spent, he stripped back down and got back into bed with Ashe, curling up around him and smiling into his hair.

Hopefully they could enjoy a peaceful doze and he would be a little bit less of a terrible bedmate.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, come follow me and talk about it at @danivonfemblem on twitter!


End file.
